The Girl From a Long Time Past
by ChaosThrives09
Summary: Ya, this came to me when I was sleep deprived so it's a bit weird. Any way one of my friends said that I should post this so ya. Hope you enjoy it if you read it. No flames please. (I am currently revising this story and fine tuning it. Please be patient. Until I finish this story it won't be being updated.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

ChaosThrives09: Hi I wrote this a while ago and I thought you might like it. Oh and one of my friends said I should post it so ya.

I only own my drink and sleep that caused this idea.

It was a normal meeting until the doors flew open….

"Dad!" a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes yelled.

The countries just stared wide eyed at the girl, but before anyone could say something another girl appeared behind her. She had brown hair, tan skin, and green eyes. This one ran past them all and hid behind Japan. After she did so the first girl hid behind Norway. As soon as she did so a scream rang through out the building. Everyone in the room seemed to tense up upon it stopping in exchange for loud foot steps drawing closer and closer to the door.

"I found you! Why were you hiding from me, Neva, Minie?" a boy with black hair and stunning yellow eyes with pale skin asked.

"Because you were trying to get Kota to call France 'oh wonderful father'!" the girl with blonde hair exclaimed.

"Hey she asked me to double dog dare her!"

"Are you suicidal Ore!?" the girl with brown hair asked.

"Would you all just quiet down! It's too early to deal with this!" America exclaimed.

"It's ten in the morning. Why are you tired?" a new girl asked. This one had red eyes and black hair with a silver streak in it.

"I thought it was six. Is it really ten?" the boy asked.

"Yes, and Kota told me to tell you to get a new alarm clock," a boy with silver hair that had a black streak and bright purple eyes replied.

"Would you listen to me!" America shouted, his patience gone.

Out of the blue over the speakers the song 'I ship it' started playing. With in hearing merely the start of the song all of the new comers, America, Japan, Norway, and Lithuania all groaned. Soon the others found out why after some bad singing and smoke filled the room. When it lifted all the countries saw a sight that astounded them: There were three girls all in front of the room and seemed to have taken advantage of the confrontation to set up an elaborate makeshift stage.

"WOULD YOU TURN OFF THIS SONG AND STAY QUIET FOR ONCE?!" America screamed at the three.

"Sure! Stone hit the play list!" the girl with white hair and blue eyes said. And sure enough the girl who had bronze hair and blue eyes had set up a computer and was playing a playlist on it at a quiet but still loud volume.

"Hey, isn't this the feel good playlist?" the boy with silver hair asked.

"Huh, you're close Ginnie!" a girl with black hair, tan skin, and brown eyes said.

"I told you not to call me that! This is Ginnie! I'm Vince!" Vince yelled pointing at the girl who had black hair with a silver streak in it as he yelled.

"Tay, don't start I already had to calm down Kota enough to trust that she wouldn't try to chase after Tex," Stone stated to the girl with black hair and brown eyes.

"Fine if you say so Yellow!" Tay said.

"Wait, I'm confused I, like, thought that her name was, like, Stone." Hong Kong stated. But before anyone could respond Stone/Yellow squealed and tackled him to the floor with brute strength, almost smothering him.

"Aurora get off of him! I thought I told you that he was Island's friend!" Norway yelled at her startling several people.

An evil smile grew on Aurora's lips, "I'll let him go if you say it~!"

"Fine, please get off of Hong Kong, Storesøster." Norway replied, confusing several other countries, especially the Nordics.

As soon as he called her 'storesøster' she complied and got off of Hong Kong and even helped him up. "Sorry about that. It's just that I couldn't help it."

"It's fine." Hong Kong replied to the strong girl.

"Will someone please tell me who these people are!?" England asked rather annoyed.

"Um, these are some of my states." America replied quite shyly.

With that several nations just flat out fainted and fell on the ground or in Italy's case onto Germany's lap.

ChaosThrives09: Hope you liked the first chapter and I couldn't resist adding the Italy part. Hope you found it funny! Here's some of the bios!

Aurora, Stone, Hannah, or Yellow

Born 4000 B.C., she was found by Scandinavia a while before she found Norway. She's the older sibling of Delaware, Newfoundland, Norway, America, Canada, England, Ireland, France, and Germany. She's the younger sister of Britannia and Scandinavia. She considers herself to be half siblings to Native North America, North Dakota, Nevada, Texas, Wyoming, Montana, Idaho, Native South America, Native Middle America, Native Central America, and Native Latin America. She looks about the age of a twelve to fifteen years old, even though she's only about one thousand years younger than China. She looks this way because she was a small colonization and had very few people, after her sister's fall and separation she went over to Native North America, that's were after closely losing her the natives there made her the personification of the Yellow Stone volcano area. She has since been found once more by Norway and has meet Lithuania and Japan. She protects her siblings fiercely and whenever one of them gets in a new relationship she stalks them for a week to ten years or when ever the person they're dating gets freaked out and hides, they break up, or they have fully gained her trust. She has bronze hair that can change to a light blonde or a deep black, dark sapphire blue eyes, and pale/light brown/tan skin. She got the pale/light brown/tan skin from sunburns.

Neva, Nevada:

Neva has the appearance of a 12 year old. Neva is close to Texas and North Dakota purely for their relationship with Stone. She has brown hair, tan skin, and green eyes. She is also close to California but not so much. She is 5'4". She is also one of the states that are close to Japan, and one of the few that know that Stone won't let anyone harm him. Since the Pearl Harbor bombing, Stone has only gotten closer to Japan, because she was one of the ones that they sent to go and fight the Japanese soldiers. This made her feel even guiltier about hurting him, so she is very protective over him. But only a few know this and you have to be very close to Stone to know this so naturally Neva knows this. Neva is naturally a female but some of the states have bets in that she's only pretending. But all of them can only hope that Stone doesn't find out.

Minie, Minnesota:

Minie has the appearance of a 12 year old. Minie is a female with blond hair, blue eyes, and tan skin. She is close to the Dakota twins and tends to know about the relationships of all the states that border hers. She knows these purely to annoy them with questions.

Ore, Oregon:

Ore has the appearance of a 12 year old. Ore is male with black hair and bright yellow eyes. This appearance astonishes all of his siblings and relatives since none of them know where this starts from. But some of the theories are:

Stone cursed him.

West Virginia cursed him.

Alabama cursed him.

England cursed him.

Norway cursed him.

Romania cursed him.

Native North America cursed him.

The answer is actually pretty simple: His actual eye color is royal purple. He just wears colored contacts. But only Stone knows this and it's a secret between the two.

Ginnie, West Virginia:

Ginnie has the appearance of a 15 to 16 year old. Ginnie is the female twin of the Virginias. She has black hair with a natural silver streak in it, pale skin, and red eyes that are natural as well. Her relationship is very close with Stone. She is also one of the original thirteen. And daughter of England, not that she will admit to it, and you didn't hear that from me.

Vince, Virginia:

Vince has the appearance of a 15 to 16 year old. Vince is the male twin of the Virginias. He always gets picked on and only a select few don't call him Ginnie. He has silver hair with a natural black streak in it. He is also close to Stone, though not as much as Ginnie. He is the son of England. Just like his sister he can perform magic.

Tay, Mexico City:

Tay has the appearance of a 14 year old. Tay is a female with black and pink hair, tan skin, and brown eyes. She is one of the close friends of Stone. She is Mexico's sister although she won't admit it. She loves annoying Vince. But will do almost anything Stone tells her to. She even thinks of Stone as a sister-mother instead of just a friend.

Ska, Alaska:

Ska is a girl with white hair and blue eyes and she appears to be 4 years old. She is a close friend of Stone's. She was once Russian territory, but is now an American state resulting in her mixed appearance and her fathers being both America and Russia.

Storesøster means big sister in Norwegian

Spread the Insanity! And have a nice day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

ChaosThrives09: Yay! New chapter! Hope you enjoy!

Vince: You're too perky!

I wish I owned Hetalia

"Okay America please explain how your states are personified." England said to the American. After almost all the countries fainted they all moved to a mansion in the wilderness in North Dakota/Montana. When they got there they were met by a girl and a boy. The boy had brunette hair with green eyes and the girl had corn silk hair and blue eyes. It took about a full hour for all the countries to regain consciousness and get settled in the living room that was on the third floor.

"Well it's a long story and that's very hard to explain," was the response that England got.

"If you would like I could explain Al," Aurora said.

"Well I'm waiting for an answer."

"It's a long story so I might as well start at the beginning. It was a time long forgotten in the Scandinavian Peninsula. It is currently in the year 1000 B.C. I had just met my sister about fifty years before. When we got back to the hut that we were currently living in she told me that she could be meeting her fall soon and that when that happened I was to look after my little brother. But she told me that I had to leave a space between us, that I had to let him forget me. I did as she wished but when he was planning to go across the Atlantic Ocean I snuck on board the ship. When we got to as they named it Vinland I set out to find the personifications that lived there. That's where I met Native North America and my little brother Vinland. Years later I had new siblings their names were: America, Canada, and Delaware. When NNA was about to met her downfall I was nearing my end as well."

"I don't understand. If you were about to met your downfall then how are you still around?" asked a curious Denmark.

"Let me finish and all will be explained," was his only answer. "The natives in that area knew who I was and how to save me, they also knew the role I would play in the future so in order to save me after NNA had her downfall they made me the personification of the Yellowstone volcano area, which in the future would become the Yellowstone National Park."

"In order to explain this to America once England had left to go to his house one day I simply told him that story. But that made him curious about the colonies so he went out looking for them. When he found them I told him the part I had originally left out when I explained who I was. That part is rather simple to explain. I told him once he asked why one of them told him of a woman who had brown hair, brown skin, and brown eyes. What I told him is that it is true that a personification can disappear but I told him the true meaning which is that it's just a fancy term for downfall. If you don't know the meaning of that, downfall for a personification is that they no longer have any responsibilities, but that they are still around to help those who inherited their land. But they rarely show themselves to them after their downfall and when they do, only for a special cause."

"Wow that's longer then when you tried to explain to Japan the different types of fanfic out there," America commented.

"She tried to do what?" the girl asked.

"What? He wanted to know what I was reading, so I told him. But he kind of freaked out. That's when I had to explain the different types. He's still gets K and T confused after I tried to explain it for five hours."

"Huh five hours? That's longer then when you went on that rant about how it should be possible for someone to cut Denmark off of all of Europe to form a new island," the boy commented.

"That still isn't her record for a rant or lecher either. Wasn't it the one about how HongIce is such a superior paring?"

"No I think her longest one is when she went on and on about the stupidity of everyone on the Titanic."

"You're both close but my longest rant is the one about how people should fear both Canada and Finland with the side conversation on how Iceland is so the best Nordic ever."

"Wow I think I fell asleep halfway through that one," America stated.

"Well I'm not surprised. I mean that one was about five hours just on the side conversation and the main one was about eighteen hours long. If you want I believe that New York records all of my rants," Aurora stated not even fazed about how long the rant was.

"Wait, wasn't that the one you started when Neba said that Finland and Canada were too cute to be any good at fighting?" Tay asked.

"No, that was a snippet of her original rant. You can tell the difference in them because in the first one it's Ala that brings it up," the boy said.

"Hey you're right it is the second one that took twenty-three hours; the first one took forty-eight. Thanks for the reminder Mona!"

"Ugh that means I feel asleep under half way through!" the girl said.

"It's alright Kota you only missed the parts on the winter war, sharp shooting, world war two, training sessions, lava flows, volcanoes, and cold weather tolerance," Mona said trying to cheer her up.

"Wait, what was with the lava and volcanoes?" France asked.

"That was the Iceland topic. Someone in the middle of my speech said that Iceland was the least traveled to Nordic country and there for the worst."

Upon hearing this Norway, America, Kota, Mona, and Lithuania all groaned. With all the others realizing once someone with a camera started to film her.

"I mean just because he isn't the most traveled to Nordic country doesn't mean he's the worst. Just that he's the least noticed by all the people who are stupid. All those people are the people who will eventually get hit by a book and the source being me. I mean he has the most volcanic activity in my opinion. Even recently on the news wasn't an Icelandic lava flow mentioned? I believe if I'm remembering correctly they said it would continue for at least ten years. Don't even get me started on the fact that the name is soooo misleading. I mean isn't it mostly grass there? The name they gave him though fits him so I guess there isn't much to complain about other then that," Aurora said.

"Wow that was one of her shortest rants yet under twenty minutes. That's a new record," the new person said.

"New York I thought you were with Massachusetts?" Kota asked.

"Well I got the feeling of complete and utter hopelessness which meant that A. someone in the family found a new interest or B. Aurora was about to go onto another rant," New York answered.

"It's scary that you know this stuff," a horrified America answered.

"I did get trained by Mella' just before the revolutionary war to get prepared," New York answered.

"Wait who trained you before the revolutionary war?" asked a very terrified England.

"Mella'? Ya' know Aurora? Gets murderous if you call her 'Mellow Yellow', hates several countries guts, over possessive of Norway? Will harm anyone who comes near Canada with bad intentions?"

When New York was done with his explanation England, Denmark, and Prussia were all horrified as they remembered someone attacking them at one point or another.

"Well that is some of her quirks. She is actually very nice," said someone who looked a lot like Kota trying to get some of the countries to calm down.

With all this happening they failed to notice Tay, Kota, Ska, and Stone had all pulled out computers and started trying to find blackmail photos of some of the countries they hated (all being mindful not to choose someone Stone protected). When the countries finally noticed the change a song was being played with pictures on a projector that they somehow managed to get within five minutes.

"Alright well who wants to go first?" Ska asked.

"Well let's just change the song to number 45 and show our latest shipment pics we got," Kota said with an evil aura surrounding her.

Some of the countries were getting curious about what song 45 was while others were pondering what a shipment was. That was with the exception of Hungary, Taiwan, and Japan, who all perked up upon hearing that statement, not that any of the others noticed. That is until the song 'I ship it' came on and a slide show came up.

"Well I think that as we all know Stone is a bit possessive of America, so I think that her relaxing the strain she has on him is a good sign that she is starting to trust him more," said Ginie.

"Not to mention that whenever Prussia nears Canada she doesn't appear to break almost all his bones….again," Ska said.

"And that she no longer goes full blown Viking law on Denmark every time that someone mentions him," this time it was Tay.

"Wait what?" asked Denmark.

"Oh that's right. You never did get told after all. Stone I think you should explain it to him," said Kota.

"Well, someone mentioned Denmark and the um… Norway/Iceland thing, so I kind of lost it and then since at the time we were at the UN building I sort of beat Denmark to a bloody pulp and broke his legs, fingers, uh…I think that I also cracked his skull open and snapped his neck."

"YOU DID WHAT!" yelled America.

"What? It's not like the first time that she has beaten someone up…or the first time it was Denmark actually if I'm remembering correctly," a new person said.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" is all that the countries heard before Stone had tackled them.

"Hey –gasp-I-gasp-can't-gasp-breath-gasp-."

"Sorry! I just thought that you two weren't coming until tomorrow!" Stone said as she got up and helped the newcomer up.

"Yeah, Laby got off yesterday so we were able to come today!"

"That's great! But…you should have called to let me know before bror. You had me worried Viny!"

"Oh there you are. Did you really have to go and wander off?" a voice said from behind all the countries.

"Hey Laby!" Aurora exclaimed.

All the countries turned around to find a blond boy with light blue eyes and he was wearing a simple outfit that consisted of a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt that were both a plain and simple blue.

ChaosThrives09: So some new characters that will be described!

Mona, Montana:

Mona has the appearance of an 11 year old. Mona is a boy with brunette hair and green eyes that tend to pierce anyone who he looks at with them. He is a 'brother' of Stone. He tends to stay up north but will go down south for an annual guy's trip that some of the males participate in.

Kota, North, North Dakota:

Kota appears to be about 15 years old. Kota is the female twin of the Dakotas with corn silk-deep blond hair (the color depends on the season it currently is), with blue eyes. She enjoys hunting with her neighbors. She however takes on the appearance of the natives that used to wander across her land. She is a 'sister' of Stone. Stone is also one of the three people who can calm her down when she goes into her native state. (No pun intended.)

York, New York, Nevin:

York has the appearance of an 18 year old and is one of the original thirteen. York is a boy with brown hair, with natural orange eyes (they get their color from the pollution in his state), and pale/tan skin. York is in front of most people a complete enemy of Massachusetts but only Stone knows that the two are in a romantic relationship. They both know that she sometimes uses it as blackmail but they also know that she won't tell any of the other states but she might tell America who would tell all the others. If that happened then there would be no way that they would escape the YYO or yaoi/yuri obsessed. They wouldn't even escape the FF! That's sayin' something if you're one of the territories/provinces/states/capitals. York is also the half-brother of America, with his parents being Netherlands and England.

Viny, Vinland, or Newfoundland:

Viny has the appearance of a 19 year old. Viny is a male with light blond hair, violet eyes and pale skin. Viny has a combined personality of Denmark and Sweden. So he used to be called Nor-mix by Stone until she took a liking to the nick-name Viny. He is a direct brother of Stone and protects her as much as she protects him. He tends to call Labrador either Laby or 'wife' which one depends on if he's currently feeling more Swedish or Danish.

Laby, 'wife', Labrador:

Laby has the appearance of an 18 year old. Laby is a male with light blond hair, light blue eyes, and pale skin. Laby is technically the wife of Newfoundland and he sometimes acknowledges that they are married, but he will deny the fact that he's the girl in the relationship. Laby has a mix of the personalities of Norway and Finland, resulting in someone who in all aspects is down right cute but also downright strong and scary at times.

Bror means brother in Norwegian

Spread the Insanity! And have a nice day.


End file.
